


This Ship Is Sinking..Or Maybe It Isn't?

by CentellaWrites



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crying over a sad movie, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Nervousness, One-Sided Attraction, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuudai being a massive tsundere, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: First written in September 2014.Yuudai agrees to a movie night with Taisei.. who he has a MASSIVE crush on.They watch Titanic.It's gonna be a long awkward night.
Relationships: Taisei Tachibana/Yuudai Tanaka
Kudos: 10





	This Ship Is Sinking..Or Maybe It Isn't?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Taisei and Yuudai together, I needed this for them. Enjoy the awkwardness.
> 
> And excuse any OOCness, this was mostly supposed to be a cute joke.

_Calm down, Yuudai. He hasn't been gone that long. Nothing to worry about. Just taking a bit of time to get the movie and then you guys can sit and relax and not talk and not look at each other and just sit and watch a stupid movie and not say anything and GOD I'm not ready!_

_What's wrong with me? He's just here to watch a movie, nothing more. God DAMMIT why is this so hard? Why did he have to be so APOLOGETIC? Why am I even here? This ... does NOT ... make any ... sense! ___

__"I'm back!"_ _

__Yuudai, now standing up from his sitting position on the couch, screamed and toppled over, falling from the back and onto the floor._ _

__"Guess what I got?" was the excited exclamation coming from Taisei, now prancing towards the couch with a plastic bag in his hand._ _

__Yuudai got up, muttering to himself and slinging his arm around the back of the taller man's roommate's couch. "Let me guess," he said, half-heartedly, "they didn't have 'Expendables 2,' did they?"_ _

__"Nope!" shouted Taisei, slurring out the word longer than needed be. "But guess what I got instead?" He swiftly and clumsily pulled out another DVD box from the plastic bag, shoving it in Yuudai's face like a prized trophy._ _

__Yuudai's expression grew from fazed to horrified. "'TITANIC'?!" he shouted, attempting to find his footing._ _

__"Uh-huh!" Taisei said, nodding furiously._ _

__"I'm outta here." Yuudai zipped up his jacket and headed out the door, shifting his hands in his pockets, internally congratulating himself for finding a good excuse to leave._ _

__"But ... but, I've never seen it before!" Taisei said, complaint and hurt in his voice._ _

__Yuudai turned to the taller man and squinted. "How have you not seen this before? Have you not heard of the famous Titanic ship sinking?"_ _

__"No, no, NO, don't spoil the ending for me!" Taisei suddenly shouted, covering his ears._ _

__Yuudai rolled his eyes and continued walking out the door._ _

__"Oh, please?" Taisei begged, lying on the couch with the DVD pulled up towards his face. "Please watch it with me?"_ _

__"No," came the short reply._ _

__"Please?"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"Please?!"_ _

__"No."_ _

__"PLEASE?!"_ _

__Yuudai gave an exasperated sigh and stopped walking. "You wouldn't like this movie; it's got a bunch of gushy gross romance in it."_ _

__"Oh." Taisei sat up. "I thought you liked that stuff, though!"_ _

__Yuudai turned around, disgusted. "What ... w-what. makes you ... th-think that?" His eyes darted around the room._ _

__Taisei cracked an eerie smile that, to Yuudai, was the face of pure evil. He chuckled a bit and said, "I know about your shojo addiction, Yuudai."_ _

__Yuudai, now flustered, rushed over to the couch and shoved himself next to the giggling Taisei. "Fine, fine, fine, I'll watch the stupid movie IF you don't tell anyone."_ _

__"Yay!" Taisei shouted, grabbing Yuudai by the shoulders in a giant unwelcomed bro hug. Yuudai shook violently and shoved him away, rubbing his shoulders and, once again, muttering to himself. "All right," Taisei said, choosing to ignore the situation and popping the DVD in the player, "let's start this bad boy!"_ _

__Yuudai scoot over on the couch and remained as far away from Taisei as possible all during the next two, or so, hours. He soon discovered why Jiro mentioned watching movies with his giant roommate could be difficult._ _

__"Wait what's happening? Who's that guy? And why are they doing that - UGH did they just - ?" His shocked expression retreated into a giggle about a second later._ _

__Yuudai rolled his eyes and sat back into the couch, attempting to create more space between them as Taisei continued to talk over the movie. Luckily or unluckily, Yuudai had already seen the entire thing. Several times._ _

__The first dock scene came up. Not knowing what was going to happen, Taisei's breath got about as staggered as Rose's as she ran down to the stern of the massive ship, ready to take her own life. "NO!" Taisei shouted, startling Yuudai. "DON'T DO IT, YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" He covered his face and grabbed Yuudai, who swiftly retreated from the couch and stood at arm's length. Taisei paid him no attention and continued panting, eyes glued to the screen, even from under his blinding bangs._ _

__Yuudai scoffed and said, "Are you sure you can make it through the rest of the mo - ?"_ _

__Taisei shushed him before he could finish, engrossed in the scene._ _

__Yuudai rolled his eyes before sitting back down, reluctantly but somehow willing to sit through the rest of the movie at this point._ _

__"Wait, whose that guy again?"_ _

__"That's Jack. He's the guy whose gonna save her - "_ _

__"Shhhhhh! Don't spoil it!"_ _

__"How am I supposed to answer questions without spoiling it?"_ _

__"So ... she doesn't die?" Taisei's lip quivered a bit._ _

__"Ugh. No, she doesn't die."_ _

__"YAY!" Taisei exclaimed, once again startling Yuudai. He thought by now he'd have gotten used to his sudden outbursts._ _

__"Yeah, yeah, now will you stop asking me what comes next so we can just watch it?"_ _

__Taisei giggled again, giddily not taking his emerging eyes off the screen. "Okay, man, whatever you say."_ _

__"Thank you." Yuudai sighed angrily and sat back in the couch, awaiting another long painful run through the movie._ _

__And yes, much to his contempt, Taisei screamed when Rose fell off the stern. And when she did it a second time. And each time, Yuudai jumped._ _

__"Stop DOING that!" he shouted, finally growing tired. "Listen, there's much more heavy stuff ahead, so if you can't handle it, maybe we should just stop."_ _

__"No! I wanna see it! I can handle it! Don't worry, Yuudai, I'm a tough one!" His smile grew gigantic before he turned back to the movie._ _

__"Ugh, fine, fine." Yuudai placed his hands in his pockets, twiddling his fingers and trying to occupy his time before the REAL part of the movie started; the ship sinking._ _

__Taisei's usual billion and one questions were asked before that half of the movie started, as well as the awkward silences he would partake in during the romantic scenes. Especially the drawing scene. Oh the drawing scene. If there was ever an awkward silence so long and painful._ _

__"Gehehe ... he's drawing her nipple ..." Taisei almost whispered._ _

__Yuudai cleared his throat. "Um ... yeah ... that he is ..."_ _

__Taisei silently whistled. "She's pretty hot."_ _

__"Yeah, sure, of course." Yuudai cleared his throat again._ _

__"Awww, isn't this romantic?" Taisei exaggeratedly mocking._ _

__"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." Yuudai shuffled more in his seat, this time so far away from Taisei he was almost smashing himself into the seat._ _

__"When's the ship gonna start sinking? Now?"_ _

__"No, not now."_ _

__"Ahhhh this movie's been going on forever!" Taisei sunk down in his seat and blew some bangs off his forehead._ _

__"We've got a whole 'nother hour before the end ..."_ _

__"What?!" Taisei sat up, his bangs flying upwards for a slip second before retreating back on his face and covering his wide eyes._ _

__Yuudai found himself unusually grateful for Taisei's outbursts at this moment, considering they were no longer focused on, or partaking in awkward silences during, the drawing scene. Of course, there was one more scene to sit through before the ship sank. "It's coming soon, just ... stop asking me questions about what happens after that, okay?"_ _

__"Ugggghhhhh," complained Taisei._ _

__And the sex scene. In the car. Yuudai shuffled again in his seat. "Celine Dione, Celine Dione, Celine Dione ..."_ _

__"What?" asked Taisei, questioning the whispering Yuudai._ _

__"Nothing."_ _

__"Is the ship gonna sink now?"_ _

__Yuudai sighed, louder this time. "Yes, it's gonna sink now."_ _

__"Ah sweet! Now it's finally gonna get started!" Taisei giggled a small amount before propping his head up with his hands and looking intently at the screen._ _

__Yuudai braced himself for the reaction Taisei was going to have to the ice berg, even though it was incredibly foreshadowed, so obviously._ _

__But then again, it was Taisei._ _

__"AAAAGGHHHHH!" he shouted._ _

__Yuudai snapped upward again, cursing under his breath for still not being immune to his "companion's" frequent outbursts. "What the fuck? You knew that ice berg was going to hit the ship! Why are you still SCREAMING so much?!"_ _

__Taisei suddenly stopped, backing down a bit. " ... sorry ... I promise I won't scream anymore!" His eyes were now showing, wide and apologetic._ _

__Of course. Yuudai rolled his eyes, his teeth gritting from the guilt in his stomach. "Ugh, I'm sorry I yelled, all right? Just ... shut up and watch the fucking movie." He sat down assertively._ _

__"Okay!" shouted Taisei again, before letting out an "Oh!" and covering his mouth with his hand._ _

__After about 30 minutes into the sinking, Taisei stopped yelling at every instance. Fitting since the scenes became increasingly depressing as the movie went along._ _

__"Oh, no! Jack!" he said, almost as though he was completely worried._ _

__"Ha!" shouted Yuudai, almost accusatorily. "Don't worry, he makes it out."_ _

__"Shhhhh! Don't spoil it!" Taisei said, this time cracking a bit of a smile._ _

__Yuudai cursed to himself after he felt he was cracking one too._ _

__After the big rescue scene, and after they managed to get Rose onto the life boat, Taisei had calmed down slightly._ _

__"Ah, so this is all gonna end now?"_ _

__"Um ... "_ _

__"You know, I'm glad she didn't end up with Jack ... he was a total cree - WHAT THE?!"_ _

__Rose jumped off the boat and onto the ship. Yuudai couldn't help but snicker a small amount._ _

__"Why is she ... what ... why is she DOING that?!" Taisei shouted, almost exasperated._ _

__Yuudai cleared his throat and said, "Well ... you know what they say ... "_ _

__Taisei turned over to his "companion" on the couch and said, "Why? What do they say?"_ _

__Yuudai scrunched his nose. "Never mind, it's corny."_ _

__"No I wanna hear it!" Taisei inched closer, making his couch-mate progressively more uncomfortable._ _

__"I was just gonna say ... peopledocrazythingswhenthey'reinlove ..." He snapped back into the couch seat and avoided eye contact with the taller man inching towards him._ _

__Taisei only smiled and held back a giggle. "You like this movie don't you?"_ _

__"What? No!" Yuudai was now facing him with a disgusted stare. "I DETEST this movie! It's completely stupid! It's just a bunch of pointless romance inserted into a disaster movie to make shit loads of money, WHICH, by the way, it did! And I'm very pissed off about that. Who does James Cameron think he is? Some movie god that can walk all over the romance genre as much as he wants and ruin it for the rest of us?!" Before he could stop himself, Yuudai had said too much. He now sat shocked on the couch with his hand over his mouth._ _

__Taisei sat contently, his bangs staring Yuudai right in the face. He giggled slightly._ _

__"Shut up," Yuudai retorted before turning away again, presumably back to the movie._ _

__Taisei beamed again before retreating back into this so called "pointless" movie, now at showing more of the ship sinking._ _

__When all the action with Cal had wound down and Jack and Rose made it to the deck of the ship, Taisei had grown a bit silent. Yuudai cringed slightly as the musicians started playing their "last song."_ _

__Taisei sniffed. Yuudai looked over, (not curious whatsoever, why would he be?) noticing his couch-mate starting to cry._ _

__"You ... you never told me the movie was going to be THIS SAD!" Taisei said through hiccups._ _

__As per usual, the guy was even louder crying than when he was happy. "Well, it's a disaster movie about a ship sinking! What did you expect ..." Much to his horror, Yuudai felt his own voice falter._ _

__"Yuudai ... " sniffed Taisei, turning over to his presumed to be friend. "Are you crying too?"_ _

__"No ... no I'm not ... dammit, I've seen this movie several times, I'm not crying ..." Yuudai felt his nose itch slightly and he slapped himself in the face._ _

__Taisei looked Yuudai in the eye, or at least whatever was showing of his face looked him in the eye. "It's ... it's all right to cry ..." He hiccupped loudly._ _

__"I'm not fucking CRYING!" Yuudai slapped himself again and got up, swiftly receding into the nearby bathroom. He slammed the door._ _

__It slid against the paneling, opening again before Yuudai unceremoniously slammed it again._ _

__Taisei looked over his shoulder, wiping away tears and pressing pause on the movie. He got up and sniffed loudly before walking over to the now closed bathroom door._ _

__"Yuudai?"_ _

__No answer._ _

__"Yuudai, come back. I didn't meaaannnn it!" He whined a bit._ _

__"Go away."_ _

__"Yuudai, there's nothing wrong with crying! It's a sad movie! See, I'm crying!" His voice fell apart and he started sobbing again, loudly._ _

__"Ugghhhh, I'm NOT crying! For the last time!"_ _

__"You ... you ... you can come back and cry with me!"_ _

__The other side of the door remained silent._ _

__"Yuudai? Please? I wanna know what happens."_ _

__A sigh was heard from the other side. "You wouldn't like the ending. It gets sadder."_ _

__Taisei sniffed and hiccupped at the same time. He sniffupped._ _

__He then heard running water coming from the bathroom, followed by what sounded like a couple of slaps to the face. After what seemed like an hour, the handle clicked and the door slid open._ _

__"Fine. Let's just finish it so I can go home and feed Hime." Yuudai walked past Taisei quickly and sat on the couch, crossing his legs and folding his arms._ _

__Taisei rubbed his hand under his nose and sat back down, pushing play and watching the rest silently._ _

__Well, except for the spontaneous sobbing every time Rose mentioned anything she and Jack partook in earlier in the film._ _

__Yuudai maintained his composure as best he could. He started losing it in the last 10 minutes though, right about when they toppled on top of the mantle._ _

__"See?" Yuudai spoke up before Taisei for the first time. "See ... this is why I don't like this movie. This is pointless, he could've fit on that thing! Or they could've taken turns or something! It's just pointless sacrifice is what it is! He's just ... trying to be a fucking martyr ... " Yuudai sniffed again, failing at trying to hide it from Taisei and using more criticisms to veil his quivering emotions._ _

__Taisei turned over to him suddenly. "They're going to ... die?"_ _

__Yuudai avoided eye contact, instead looking at the ceiling. "Uh ... " He bit his lip._ _

__Taisei gasped. "They're gonna die?!"_ _

__Yuudai bit his lip harder. "It's ... we've only got ten more minutes in this stupid movie!"_ _

__"I can't believe after all this, they DIE!" Taisei was now not only crying, he was bawling his eyes out. He reached over and grabbed onto Yuudai's shirt, tugging on it until his head landed on the other one's folded lap._ _

__Yuudai flinched, trying to escape the crying one's grasp, but failing. Eventually, he settled on placing his hand on the back of the couch and avoiding any more physical contact with his emotionally unstable couch-mate._ _

__"I'll never let go ..." And Jack was in the sea._ _

__Yuudai held up his hand and bit his finger, denying himself any possibility of crying right now._ _

__The only bit of relief came from the fact that Taisei was still sobbing and unable to see his face, and the movie was almost over._ _

__"Is it almost over?" asked Taisei, his voice muffled by Yuudai's pants._ _

__Yuudai cleared his throat, trying to gain the natural un-crying tone back to abstain suspicion. "Hmm ... yep, it's ... it's almost over."_ _

__"Good. I dunno if I can take much more of this ..." Taisei clenched onto Yuudai's leg harder this time, like a puppy._ _

__Yuudai rolled his eye and shuffled a bit, wondering if this time he could get the taller man off. He couldn't._ _

__As soon as Celine Dione's voice rang through the credits, Yuudai felt his composure returning. He took a deep breath._ _

__It was over._ _

__It was finally over._ _

__Taisei got up and Yuudai pushed his arm off him as if it were a crowbar. Taisei now sat and rubbed his nose, his bangs now a bit messier and covering his eyes._ _

__They sat in silence for what felt like years._ _

__"Welp. I'm gonna go now, it was nice seeing you again, hope you enjoyed the movie, I've gotta go feed my cat now boy is it getting late um thanks for getting it for me maybeI'llseeyouatSakanathisweekbye." Yuudai got up quickly and zipped up his hoodie, trying desperately to run out the door._ _

__Taisei got up, switching off the movie, and followed Yuudai to the door. "Wait!"_ _

__Yuudai rolled his eyes and stopped. "I've really got to get home," he said between gritted teeth._ _

__Taisei, through a ring of small sniffles, giggled slightly. "Thanks for coming by! I had a great time!"_ _

__Yuudai felt that twinge in his stomach again. He hoped it was indigestion, though he knew it wasn't. He turned around and said, almost angrily, "Ugh ... are you, uh ... gonna be, you know ... o -"_ _

__"Oh, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" Taisei slowly retreated back into his jovial nature and smiled in Yuudai's direction._ _

__"Okay. Uh ... bye, I guess ..." Yuudai's face sunk into his hoodie and he walked down the porch and to the outside stairs._ _

__"Bye Yuudai!" Taisei waved a giant hand in the air. "Lemme know if you wanna do this again!"_ _

__Yuudai squinted and said, "Okay!" as though he couldn't control himself. He then marched down the stairs, not looking back as he heard Taisei happily closing the door behind him._ _

__He let out a deep breath and continued walking down the lit street to his own apartment. He let out one last curse at himself, this time for repeatedly making Hime wait for him to feed her._ _

__She must be starving._ _


End file.
